Bittersweet
by RememberUs
Summary: Dana Hathaway has finally gotten her mother into rehab. She finally returns to family, friends, and her new boyfriend in Avalon. Just when all seems right again, an old enemy comes back to get her. *There may be Kimber/Keane moments*
1. Chapter 1

**_Before I start I just want to say that this is my first Faeriewalker Series fanfiction, so bear with me ;) also although I have read the whole trilogy, I haven't read the third for a while so if my information is incorrect, please inform me (Though some are purposefully different)! Follow, favorite and review please! Thank you!_**

-Quick prologue-

After the whole deal in Faerie I decided to help my mom get settled back in America. Unfortunately, as soon as I began packing, she began drinking. She wouldn't go to Al-Anon, so I called Kimber. I had told her that I would be back soon but with my mom's issues, I've been in America for four months. My conversation with Kimber was short, as she had the same ideas that I did. Although it makes me seem like a bad daughter, I don't want my mom's kidneys to fail. I waited until my mother was hammered and she passed out. She's a bloody mess when she does that. I carried her limp body to the car, I know I'm not daughter of the year but what could I do? Anyway, I ended up taking her to a rehabilitation center where she can live. I visited her everyday until I broke the news.

"Hey, mom," I began, sitting next to her in bed.

"Dana."

"I'm sorry you have to be here, are they treating you okay?" I tried to calm her.

"They're treating me like a perfect psycho. I still don't understand why I'm here," I sighed and closed my eyes, calming myself.

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

"Mom, I'm leaving." I decided to just be blunt and put it out there.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to live in Avalon. The only thing keeping me here is you. My friends, my family, my boyfriend... All live in Avalon," I stood and stared at her, she sniffed and looked away.

"Fine, but remember that you're the one who put me in here. Everything that happens to me is on you."

With that comment, we hugged stiffly and I left without looking back.

-End of prologue-

"Yeah, yeah, Dad. I'm boarding the plane now. Don't tell anyone I'm coming," I hold the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I stand in line for the plane.

"Okay, come to my house and we can talk, you can stay here," he says, his voice slightly muffled. I can just imagine him drinking his morning tea, the flight from New York (where my mother and I have until recently lived) to London is at four in the morning, meaning it's about nine in London.

"Okay, see you then. Gotta go, my plane is boarding."

"Okay, get some sleep, Dana. I love you," although I know that he loves me, he's not very open about any feelings.

"Love you too... Bye," I reply and shut off my cell before heading into my coach seat.

My nervousness about seeing everyone again is soon gone when I doze off.

I get through customs (much easier than last time) and am driven to my father's house, where I knock on the door and wait a moment before I sense the protection spells being lowered. My father and his protection.

"Dana," my father smiles and we shake hands: as I said, he's not very affectionate. He helps me with my bags and the walk to the living room is silent.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine, if a bit early for my liking."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Is it instant?" I chuckle and he looks a tad modest.

"Yeah."

"Well that's okay because I packed my coffeepot and my favorite Folger's blend," I smile and gesture at my suitcase.

"Well let's make some, honestly those things always confused me how they work," he smiles and takes the pot and coffee grounds out of the bag and walks into the kitchen. I chuckle at his antics and pull the filters out, following him.

"Show me how this works," He's set the pot onto the counter and plugged it in.

I briefly explain about the slow drip process and how to put in water, the filter and the grounds.

"Wow, how long does it take?"

"A while..." I sigh and begin to smell the hot aroma of brewing coffee.

"Okay, come sit with me and tell me what happened while you were with your mother, Finn is on his way for extra protection. Maybe you can even start self-defense with Keane!"

My groan of vexation amused my father very much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dana, you know rehab won't help if she isn't willing?" a half hour later, we're talking in the sitting room.

"What else could I have done? Let her kill herself?" I sigh, quickly growing irritated with the direction of the conversation. I'm pretty sure I feel the protection spells lowering, probably Finn.

"Well when she gets out, what if that happens. What will you do?"

"I'll send her in again. She will die of old age, not kidney failure. I'm not the best daughter and it's all I can do to keep her from dying," I raise my voice and stand, his calmness irritates me further.

"Dana. You can't save everybody." I flashback to when Arawn said something similar. I stagger backwards and sit down.

"Look, Dana," my father tries to redeem himself but I hold my hand out for him to stop.

"Call her out then. Let her drink. When she dies. It will be all. Your. Fault," I spit out, feeling bad for a moment, I just got back... But my anger replaces it. I turn and run face first into a wall of muscle.

"Miss Dana," Finn's rumbling voice comes from above me.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed," Keane's voice comes from somewhere else and I groan.

I ignore all three of them and lock myself in the closest bathroom. Yes, I'm still the annoyingly tough girl you all know, but my mother was, and is my constant. Sure, she wasn't a very reliable constant, but she was all the same.

Once in the bathroom, I really have no clue what to do. I could dye my hair, but I don't think my father (or Ethan for that matter) would like that... I'll take a bath. Baths always calm me. I turn on the faucets and drip lavender oil into it, the scent calming my nerves.

I really think I should get my own house, for one because living with my dad is... slightly uncomfortable with our differentiating views and because if I'm going to live here, I should probably go to school, and maybe a dorm. I slip into the hot water, my clothes thrown in the hamper. I'm so happy I brought my iPod with me, I might have died without it. Just as I think about it, I grab it from the counter and plug it into a portable speaker, letting Imagine Dragons 'Radioactive' sooth my ears.

"Dana?" A voice comes through the door, my father's voice. I quickly add bubbles to my water and call him in.

"Your mother is on the phone," he looks weary. I sigh and pause the music, holding my hand out for the telephone.

"Hello?" I say, relaxing into the shape of the tub.

"Dana, how are you?"

"I'm good mom, how are you?" I sigh. I was good until my relaxation was cut short.

"Well I would be okay but these people seem to think that I'm an animal."

"What are they doing?" My attention peaks, they better not be treating her badly. I sit straighter, the bubbles only barely covering my chest, but my dad left already.

"They treat me like I'm in a looney house. All because I asked for a glass of wine with my dessert," at that I sigh.

"Mom, you're in rehab, they won't let you have any alcohol," I sigh and she sniffles.

"I am not an alcoholic," her voice is hard and I can imagine her chin jutting. My relaxing bath is cold and useless, so I drain it and dry off while still talking to my agitated mother.

"Mom, I know what you're think-" she cuts me off.

"No, you most certainly do not. I am your mother and I am the eldest in this relationship, you will listen to me and I will not stand for this. Tell these crazy people to let me out of here."

I know I sound like a bad kid (as always) but it doesn't take a lot of convincing to let her go.

"Fine."

There's some shuffling noises and a new speaker is on the phone.

"Miss Hathaway? Your mother is requesting release but she still has-" I cut her off.

"Let her out, but can you please tell her that she can always call me. Because I won't be calling her," I sigh and hear the woman do the same.

"Please don't give up on her."

"She gave up on me a long time ago. I never gave up on her, she gave up on herself." With that I hear her tell my mom she can leave and I hang up before my mom can get me back on the speaker. My pent up anger has my hands shaking and the air around me thick with magic.

"Dana?" my dad frantically calls and I hear his footsteps running up the steps, followed by two slower sets of feet.

I let out my buzzing energy in a high-pitched battle cry, my fists clenched, eyes open wide and toes curled. Immediately the mirror and window shatter, the glass tinkling over the tiled floors.

"DANA!" there's pounding on the door but I'd locked it when my dad gave me the phone. I quiet my voice and my anger drains, leaving me tired and empty. I hear a grunt and the door flies down with Finn behind it. My towel is still tight around me but I feel exposed. I notice everyone's eyes tilted towards my right hand. I look at it as well, seeing the crushed telephone in my hand. I unclench and the phone becomes pieces falling to the floor.

"What the Hell happened in here?" Keane asks and Finn shoots him a look.

"I'm going to bed," I whisper, keeping my eyes down as I brush past the men standing in the doorway. The magic has dissipated finally and I can breathe.

"Dana," my father's warm palm brushes my shoulder and I stiffen.

"Goodnight." I say, but I can't help but feel that I've made a fatal mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Keane POV:

The day after Dana's breakdown my father and I made the usual trek to the Hathaway's home. I find it pointless for me to join but my father and Seamus always have some sort of ulterior motive. I assume my father wants me to get back into training with Dana. On the other hand, Seamus probably wants me to date her. Alas, my heart rests with another; another whose brother is currently walking up the staircase into Dana's house. I'll choose to ignore him for now.

Dana POV:

I woke up angry.

Don't worry, I'm just angry with myself. I was selfish and stupid to let my mother go. I act on impulse and never think. I'm becoming just like Ethan... Not that Ethan is selfish and/or stupid... Oh, Hell. What do I usually do when I'm mad? Throw darts and listen to sarcastic music. Well, let's get on with it then! I drag myself out of bed and throw on a zip-up and leggings. I'm sure my father will reprimand me if I start playing Fall Out Boy or Panic! At the DIsco, so I choose a slightly more fitting tune...

POV:

"Just don't try any moves on her," Ethan looks at me quick.

"Why?" I ask. I'm sorry, but the boy is so easy to provoke.

"Because you already have my sister, you're not about to have my girlfriend too!" he grunts and sits with arms crossed. The music blasting from Dana's room is so happy it's starting to worry me.

"God, man. I strongly believe in monogamy and I don't steal girlfriends," I growled. He visibly flinched and I added words to fuel the blow. "I seem the only person who notices that your girlfriend is obviously distraught right now, or did you not hear her thumping the walls and blasting The TURTLES!" I growl and begin stalking upstairs. I hear his pathetic steps behind me. What? We may be on the verge of friendship but he still pisses me off to no end. Soon, I hear Dana's angry voice.

"Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be

The only one for me is you, and you for me

So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life"

"I've never heard such an angry version of that song sung in all my life..." Ethan mumbles and pushes past me. "And i'd be lying if I said it sounded bad," he sighs and knocks on her door. Her yelling became insistent. She's ignoring us.

"Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! Just kidding, you all have it anyway because everyone in Avalon is a stalker!" Ethan's face scrunches up, I won't lie: I'm trying to hide a laugh.

"It's hard to not point fingers at you!" Carly Rae Jepsen is drowned out by Dana's crude parody.

"But seriously, it's got to stop!" And here is when it all goes down: the thumping of darts stops, and the crashing begins. By crashing I mean inside her doors and my father and Seamus running up here.

"Oh, Dear, my that was exhausting," Dana walks out with a contented sigh. That is, until she walks into a chunk of muscle otherwise known as her boyfriend.

"Hey," a smile and a kiss from Dana and Ethan is about as much good as a puppy. "Anybody want breakfast?"

Sorry I'm making her seem bipolar and I don't write a lot :(


End file.
